


shark

by qqqyin



Category: Shark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qqqyin/pseuds/qqqyin





	shark

🦊：他人骑马我骑着鲨鱼  
🐏：你小心点儿吧，鲨鱼最近发情期，别把你扣那儿，把你当美人鱼

20191024大船歪唱

双性辫儿  
激情速打   
杨哥牛逼

杨九郎一进房间就反手插了门，把人抵在门上撞上那人的两片还在一张一合兴高采烈说些什么的嫣红嘴唇。  
张云雷背贴着冰凉的门板，双手撑着的是杨九郎火热的胸膛，配合着那人来势汹汹的吻。  
杨九郎对自己没有抵抗力的，张云雷对此一向自信且骄傲，一双笑眼弯成了小月亮，眸中的点点星光也被挤的荡漾。  
“谁教你的窦夫人要那样坐，你是不是吃准了我受不住？”杨九郎胸口起起伏伏，热气喷在张云雷的脸上，张云雷抖抖身子，脸上陡然升高的温度激的他起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
“这就受不了了？这么没出息呢，杨鲨鱼。”

说罢，杨九郎扯住张云雷纤细的腕子轻轻一拉，另一只手臂搂着他的腰，拥着他顺势陷入了柔软的床上，张云雷的衣服被一件一件甩在床下。  
“跟你说了，鲨鱼发情期。”  
杨九郎手掌包住张云雷莹白的脚踝，引着张云雷的双腿缠上他的腰，张云雷配合的一勾膝，下体跟杨九郎的胯部贴的更近，脚背摩挲着杨九郎的后背，两只手也急不可耐的解着杨九郎运动裤的带子。  
张云雷看着双手环住他的男人，头发比刚理完的时候略长了，喉结因为情动上下滚动着。张云雷觉得自己粉丝滤镜也是有点厚，对着这张看了七八年的脸居然还会害臊。  
害，我爷们儿怎么还越长越好看了。  
张云雷红着脸凑过去亲他，小舌头勾勒着杨九郎的唇线，这人难得主动，杨九郎顺势吸吮着湿滑的小舌，手指抵开阴唇揉搓着张云雷身下的小豆，然而又忽的想起来什么似的，惩罚般的滑上来轻拧了一下暴露在空气里轻颤的乳首，小穴里流出的液体蹭了张云雷一身。脆弱的红点几乎立刻充血挺立了起来，杨九郎起身，离开张云雷柔软的唇，牵扯出一根银丝，悬在张云雷圆润娇憨的下巴上。  
张云雷不解的看着突然离开的杨九郎，含了水的眼睛微眯着，眼角被情欲挑染上一抹殷红。  
“辫儿，抬头。”杨九郎许是又想起张云雷抱了一下女观众的事了，一口气堵在胸口，这小孩不惩罚一次怎么行。  
张云雷撑起身子，半跪着坐起身，抬起头却被吓了一跳，杨九郎胯间粗大的性器就在眼前，青筋布满柱身，浑圆硕大的龟头前端渗出晶莹的液体，傲然的勃起挺立在浓密的阴毛中。  
张云雷看着尺寸非比寻常的性器吞了一口口水，记起熟悉的感觉的小穴开始不满的收缩着，阴核也爬上一股子酸胀感，仿佛那人粗糙的手指仍停留在那上面揉搓。  
“想要吗？”  
听到杨九郎的询问，张云雷不安的扭了扭腰肢，想要那根填满自己，痴痴的点了点头。  
“亲亲它，我就给你。”  
张云雷一惊，他从来没给这人口交过，张云雷脸好像能滴出血来，两只小手绞在一起，可是不亲亲它的话，又很难受…  
张云雷心一横眼一闭，一只手握住柱身，撅起小嘴亲上了硕大的龟头，杨九郎硬硬的耻毛有些扎脸，张云雷想着以前每次做的时候，腿根也是这样有些扎扎的，粗大的坚硬在自己的小穴一进一出，这样想着又伸出小舌头舔上顶端的沟壑，用舌尖顶着上方的马眼，将整根性器含在嘴里缓缓的吞吐着。  
杨九郎看着身下给自己口交的人红了眼睛，经历着感官与生理上的双重刺激，他忍不住的一顶胯，龟头滑进喉咙间，张云雷的腮帮子被撑的鼓起来，口腔被填满脸颊撑得有些酸痛，喉咙不适的一收一缩，一番吞吐后，杨九郎的性器不但没有疲软之势，反而越涨越大了。  
上面的嘴被填满，下面的嘴却空虚的留着液体，杨九郎从张云雷嘴里抽出坚硬的肉刃，扳住张云雷的腿窝将人的双腿掰开，直接捅进了花穴中，来不及等待的捣干起来，一下比一下用力，直捣花心。张云雷被干的小声抽噎着，双手攀上杨九郎的肩，两人相连之处水光淋淋，咕唧声回荡在房间里愈发淫靡，不知过了多久，杨九郎频率陡然加快，一股浓精射入张云雷的子宫，张云雷不断的痉挛着，阴精和阳精一齐泄了出来。  
张云雷还陷在刚刚的高潮中，杨九郎起身去柜子里翻找一通，“”滴滴”一声，张云雷才意识到这是一根按摩棒。  
他惊恐的瞪大了眼睛，捂着小屁股不断的后退，他怕九郎那这根捅进他的小穴里。  
“那你知道鲨鱼有两根阴茎吗。”杨九郎抓着张云雷的脚踝又把人拉回来，“可惜老公只有一根，那就用这个伺候你。”  
杨九郎往按摩棒的顶端挤了一大滩润滑剂，调大了振幅和频率，缓缓的推进张云雷刚刚被开拓过的穴眼中。  
张云雷被震的一阵惊呼，按摩棒极大频率的摩擦着G点，不同于杨九郎的火热，按摩棒即使尺寸足够粗大，却是冷冰冰的，张云雷肉穴的褶皱被撑开，“嗡嗡”的声音从体内穿出，按摩棒上的纹路刮着内壁，张云雷被欺负的眼睛里蒙上雾气。  
同时杨九郎用手指抠挖开拓着张云雷的后穴，感觉差不多了，就拔出手指将又抬头的性器顶入后穴，覃头找到粗糙前列腺，一下一下发了狠的顶着。  
前后都被抽插着，张云雷几乎陷入短暂的昏迷，他感到杨九郎的龟头和按摩棒高速震动的头部几乎抵在一起，前列腺的高潮无法控制，张云雷一股一股的射出精液，杨九郎囊袋打在张云雷雪白的臀部，混合着按摩棒的嗡嗡声和滋滋的水声听得张云雷脸上红通通一片。  
杨九郎扳过张云雷的脸要去亲他，张云雷给人欺负成这样，羞恼又害臊，偏过头去不给他亲。  
杨九郎坏心的将按摩棒推的更深，引来张云雷的一阵惊喘。  
“不给亲吗？”  
张云雷咬着下唇别扭的摇头，“你欺负人，不让你亲。”  
杨九郎坏心的将按摩棒频率调到最大，在后穴抽插的性器也一次比一次深，打桩一般的狠狠研磨着前列腺。  
张云雷实在受不住了，腿根一软 脚趾蜷缩在一起，急吼吼搂过杨九郎的脖子闭着眼把嘴唇撞上杨九郎的。磨蹭了一会张着小嘴要杨九郎亲他。

“光张嘴有什么用啊，你得把舌头伸出来啊。”


End file.
